leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP139
}} Mild 'n Wooly (Japanese: メリープとまきばのしょうじょ and the Pasture Girl) is the 139th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 16, 2000 and in the United States on February 17, 2001. Blurb Team Rocket comes in sheep's clothing to relieve a kind Poké-shepherd of her Mareep flock. Ash and friends are eager to help, but will first have to convince the Mareep Trainer to have a little faith in herself. Plot While eating lunch in a grassy meadow, and encounter a , which the Pokédex describes as having a mild disposition and the ability to store electricity in their fleece. The Mareep smothers , who retaliates with a . However, Mareep's thick fleece absorbs the attack and grows in size. Soon enough, more Mareep appear and gather around Pikachu. He zaps them all, causing their wool to get very fluffy. A young girl named runs up and attempts to get the Mareep to back off, but only one listens. Her mother Ellen and a also arrive, and they succeed in freeing Pikachu from the flock. Ellen invites Ash and his friends over to her house, where she apologizes for the Mareep's behavior. She reveals thatMary was supposed to be watching the Mareep, but as she daydreamed about an upcoming festival for Mareep, they escaped. She wishes to enter, but her mother says she is too young. Sensing the tense relationship between the two, offers to have the group assist the two with their daily tasks with the farm, and Ellen happily accepts. Later, Raichu and Pikachu round up the Mareep so they can be in preparation for the festival. watches and plans to sell the Mareep's wool so they could get rich. That evening, Mary and her Mareep, "Fluffy", continue to practice Thunder Shock outside. Ash is surprised by Fluffy's strength, and at Mary's insistence, he agrees to battle her. Pikachu narrowly dodges Fluffy's , but he is then startled by . Fluffy's hits, sending Pikachu flying backwards. The two Pokémon then exchange Thunder Shocks. Pikachu soon loses power, but manages to dodge several Thunder Shocks. Fluffy eventually becomes worn out from using too many Electric attacks and faints, leaving Mary distraught. Ash notes that Fluffy is exhausted and will need a night's rest to recover. Mary admits that she was focused on winning her first battle ever, and Ash reminds her that she forgot to take care of her Pokémon. Before dinner, Mary apologizes to Fluffy, and admits that she is not ready to compete in the Mareep festival yet. In the middle of the night, a storm approaches. Ellen takes the group and the Mareep out to a cliff, to collect electricity and make their fleece look good for the festival. As their wool is fluffed up and sparkling with electricity, Team Rocket attacks and nets all of the Mareep. Ash tells Pikachu to attack, but Team Rocket captures him as well. Ellen's Raichu uses , but the electricity is absorbed by a special panel. Upon trying again, the panel short-circuits, and the balloon crashes. Pikachu and the Mareep are freed, but Raichu is left exhausted. Jessie and James send out and , while Ellen uses the Mareep. However, they are not strong enough, and Pikachu is still stuck in his cage. Mary tells Ellen to concentrate the herd's energy onto Fluffy. As a result, Fluffy becomes supercharged, and, with the help of Pikachu, sends Team Rocket blasting off again. The next morning, Ellen gives her daughter an old Poké Ball that once belonged to her mother, and says that she is ready to use Fluffy in the festival. Later, Ash, , Brock, and Ellen cheer Mary on from the stands, as her first battle commences. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Ellen Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Fluffy) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Fluffy; debut) * (Ellen's; multiple; debut) * (Ellen's) * Trivia * is most likely named after the Mary from the nursery rhyme, . ** She could also be based off of the character Heidi in the Japanese animation, , with the Japanese name for Mary's Fluffy being "White" and Heidi's goat in the series being called "Yuki", the Japanese word for "Snow". * The book Prize Pokémon is based on this episode. * The title of the episode is probably related to the English saying "Wild and Wooly". Errors * In the battle, Mary tells Fluffy to use , but calls the attack by its Japanese name, Speed Star. * At the beginning of Fluffy and Pikachu's battle, Fluffy's ribbon and bow disappear for a second, making it look like a normal . * When Raichu uses Thunderbolt on Team Rockets balloon, the yellow part of its right ear is missing. * In Latin American dub, Ash called Mary by her name, when she tries to separate Pikachu from the Mareep. Fluffy Without Ribbon.png|Fluffy without its ribbon Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: Song of Jigglypuff In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=צמר חשמלי |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=Mareep - एक वूल Pokémon }} 139 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda de:Sanft und wollig es:EP141 fr:EP139 it:EP139 ja:無印編第139話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第140集